Mob High
by RandyButterSocks
Summary: YES YES YES YES YES! I KNOW THAT EVERYONE HAS SEEN A MOB HIGH FANFIC BUT PLEASE GIVE THIS ONE A CHANCE! ITS DIFFERENT! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Mob High

YES YES YES YES YES! I KNOW THAT EVERYONE HAS SEEN A MOB HIGH FANFIC BUT PLEASE GIVE THIS ONE A CHANCE! ITS DIFFERENT! THANK YOU!

**CHAPTER ONE**

First of all Grammar:  
_Italics = whispering_  
**Bold = yelling**  
If I say, [person] and me instead of, [person] and I, its intention because of the POV.  
Next (A/N:) = Authors Note

Now for the complicated part. Rules.  
This fanfic is different than others. I will be accepting all OC's under these conditions.  
1. I will not accept hybrids, you may contain similar qualities to a certain mob but NO hybrids.  
2. No person may submit more than 3 OC's at the max. Please only submit one or two though it would really help me out.  
3. Do not make the OC's complicated as crap. No jewelry, its fine if you make really good details, just don't make a ton of things on your character really fast so I can't even read what your saying.  
4. The most important. There should be quite a few people entering so if anyone wants to enter an OC please enter it by Thursday (July 12th) 12:59 AM, that way I can check in the morning and have the next chapter up by Friday. There are other dates for openings if yours didn't make the cut. The other openings will be July 24th, July 31, etc., etc., all by 12:59 AM.  
5. There will hopefully be some other characters that you all will be shipped with, which is why the first people to submit OC's will be shipped the fastest. So! I made an OC form where you can put your crushes name so you have a possibility of being shipped. But theres a twist. The audience votes who gets shipped. NO CHEATING. If you don't want to be shipped with someone then email me at picklelover38 . Any other questions just email me.  
6. No YouTubers.  
7. OC FORM:

Name:  
Age:  
Personality:  
Appearance:  
Crush:  
Pet:  
Favorite Food:  
Secret: (optional)  
Tragic BackStory: (optional)  
Potatoes or French Fries: (not optional)  
Boy or Girl:  
What are your thoughts on the number 42:  
Best Friend:  
Extra:  
Okay thanks you can now submit your OC

I typed frustratedly on my computer. Stupid History Report. No one even cares anymore about the great war. I hate homework. Especially Social Studies! Oh thank god, its an optional assignment! So write what happened, no: make a song, maybe: make a model, no: draw a diagram of the castle and where the mobs attacked: it was a pretty big castle so no: paint a mural: NETHER YEAH! I put on my Headphones and started Let's Go by Neyo. I laughed and teleported to the school.

~Le Next Morning~

"Good morning Mob High," I announced to the school, "Would you please stand for the pledge of allegiance. I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United Kingdoms of MineCraftia. And to the government, for which it stands. One nation, under Notch, indivisible with MineCrafting and justice for all.

Today for lunch we're having Mushroom Stew like we do every Wednesday and for dessert-_you guys are gonna flip_- **WE'RE HAVING CAKE**!"

I heard several screams erupting from the halls and nearby classrooms. Everyone loved cake. It was way better than all the other snacks because the lunch ladies cooked terribly. I even think Auntie Janet dropped a couple flecks of her dry skin in there.

I finished the announcements and ran back to class. I smiled and barely made it before the bell rang.

"Ms. Finley, you're late again."

"Sorry, I think they rang the bell a little too early."

He glared at me and then continued in his matter of fact tone, "Can anyone tell me who the Great War was between? Ross?"

Ross quickly turned his head away from his friend and brought his attention to Mr. Chaffler. Ross was every girls crush. Except for me and my friends. Rest of the school - Hottie. Me - prepubescent little salamander with braces.

"Um, the creepers and the horses," he asked jokingly.

The teacher glared at him while many girls giggled. I have to admit that little toot of a newt was halfway funny. Of course anything in this boring old classroom is funny to us.

"Horses weren't added until very recently Mr. Ferguson."

The class shut up.

"Anyone else? No? It was between the mobs and the humans, more specifically Herobrine and the Humans."

The class went silent. No one in their right mind would say his name. No one really know if he ever was defeated. A girl raised her hand.

"What?"

"My uncle once said he saw Him."

"Okay then. On to the presentations. Who's first? Jordan you."

He slinked up to the front of the room and gulped.

"I have chosen to sing a song about the great war."

"Go ahead, "Mr. Chaffler replied awaiting this song.

"I used to rule the world  
Chunks would load when I gave the word  
Now every night I go stow away  
Hide from the mobs I used to slay

They once were terrified  
Every time I looked into their eyes  
Villagers would cheer my way  
For a hero I was, that's what they'd say

One minute we had it all  
Next our world began to fall  
Away from all that it had once become  
They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb

I gaze off into the boundless skyline  
Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine  
Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield  
The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield  
And hope one day that this chaos and  
Destruction turns for the better  
Never a bow in hand  
And that was when I ruled the land

It was the creepers and Skeletons  
Blew down the doors and boxed us in  
Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light  
I tried all that I could to stay and fight

As the undead roamed the street  
Families broken at my feet  
Life itself suspended by a thread  
Oh, why is it that I wasn't dead

I gaze off into the boundless skyline  
Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine  
Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield  
The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield  
If this battle should leave me slain  
I know that Herobrine calls my name  
Better to take a stand  
And that was when I ruled the land

I used to rule the world  
Chunks would load when I gave the word  
Now every night I go stow away  
Hide from the mobs I used to slay

They once were terrified  
Every time I looked into their eyes  
Villagers would cheer my way  
For a hero I was, that's what they'd say

One minute we had it all  
Next our world began to fall  
Away from all that it had once become  
They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb

I gaze off into the boundless skyline  
Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine  
Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield  
The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield  
And hope one day that this chaos and  
Destruction turns for the better  
Never a bow in hand  
And that was when I ruled the land

It was the creepers and Skeletons  
Blew down the doors and boxed us in  
Arrows whizzing by like streaks of light  
I tried all that I could to stay and fight

As the undead roamed the street  
Families broken at my feet  
Life itself suspended by a thread  
Oh, why is it that I wasn't dead

I gaze off into the boundless skyline  
Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine  
Turn 'round pick up my sword and wield  
The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield  
If this battle should leave me slain  
I know that Herobrine calls my name  
Better to take a stand  
And that was when I ruled the land, " he sang beautifully.

The class gazed in awe at his hidden talent and applauded tremendously. The boy looked delighted to be approved.

"Okay, next Finley."

I gulped and stood up.

Hopefully you liked the first part of this Mob High Fanfic. Thanks for reading and plz rate. Sorry for the short chapter, pickle out!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Um, I have chosen to do a mural."

"Hm, first one in quite a long time. Where is it?"

"Um, you'll have to follow me."

He frowned and gestured for the class to get up. I nervously led them to the hallway and pointed to the wall, on which was a spray painted picture of the king jumping off the tower. All build majors were allowed to paint on the white walls, like leaving their mark on the school. When they were filled up, they unfortunately painted them white again. But people took plenty of pictures. Our school had different majors. The builders or artsy ones who would usually end up making skins fir machinima, the entertainers or machinima makers who had a great sense of humor and who excelled in drama, the animators who were the super smart people who got in for previous grades, the actors or people who were good at dancing and would most likely be in machinima's, the singers who would mostly make MineCraft parodies or music videos, and then you have the band majors or the ones who make the music for the MineCraft parodies.

I waited for a reaction.

"Well that isn't too bad."

I beamed. Our teacher isn't the best at dealing compliments, but what he's trying to say is that you didn't fail so you should be happy that I'm being nice.

We were half through walking back into class when the bell rang. Students of all majors ran hurriedly to lunch. Everyone loved lunch. Lunch. Lunch. Lunch. I love lunch.

I ran to his class and grabbed my things, forgetting to zip up my bag. I strolled out savoring the thought of spaghettio's, when I ran into a guy.

"Hey watch it, "I said loudly not quite yelling.

"Sorry, "I heard him shyly say.

"Me too," he started helping me pick up my books," not many people here care about others, but you're different."

He was tall, pale, and kinda' cute. He had short hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I could see him blush and I laughed.

"Well, whats your name?"

"We just met and you wanna' be friends, "he asked me in an are you out of you're mind tone.

"Yeah, I'm halfway crazy. Now you met me and you'll have to deal with it."

He slightly chuckled.

"I'm Finley."

"Tyler, "he murmured.

"Cool name, whats your phone number?"

"1-709- Hey!"

"Gotcha! Don't worry I wasn't paying attention."

He face-palmed.

"Okay, see ya' around?"

"Sure."

I skipped off to lunch and happily ate my surprisingly still hot spaghettio's. I put my headphones on and zoned out.

Lunch ended and so did I. My bag was zipped up this time when I ran off to my drama class.

I saw Tia slip into the class happily. Tia jesus. She's always happy and everyones her friend. But she's my friend I can't judge. I ran into class and started unpacking my things.

Tia wore a tye die baggy shirt with short jeans and had kinda brown blonde hair, you could never really tell what color is was. I personally think it changed color with her emotions, that would be pretty damn cool.

I sat next to her.

"Omigawsh I haven't seen you since like two days ago!"

I face-palmed. Tia was always full of energy. She was super cute and bubbly and just girly in general. I was more of a tomboy.

I wore a black beanie, covering dirty blonde short hair. I had a dark grey sweatshirt like jacket with rolled up sleeves and a jean vest on top of that. I had purple glasses and jeggings under my jean shorts. I wore either brown fur boots or grey converse. My eyes were emerald green and I hardly wore any makeup except for concealer under my eyes and very rarely lip gloss. I was basically the definition of a hipster.

Our drama teacher was nice and fun, but when you made her made she was a velociraptor strapped to a pig. Me and Tia basically talked the whole time because she gave us free time so she could grade some papers.


End file.
